A meeting on the "Structure, Function and Regulation of Membrane Transport Proteins" has been organized as a Satellite of the Xth International Congress of Nephrology. The satellite will be held from August 2 - 5, 1987 in Luzern, Switzerland. The purpose of the Satellite is to provide a forum for scientists working on epithelial transport processes to interact with molecular and cellular biologists. Invited presentations, poster sessions, and poster discussions will be organized around the following general topics. I. Synthesis and Expression of Transport Systems II. Structure/Function of Membrane Transport Proteins III. ATP-Dependent Membrane Transport Systems IV. Sodium Cotransporters, Exchangers and Channels V. Regulation of Cellular Function VI. Regulation of Cellular Transport Systems